1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a foot support, an ankle support, and, in one particular aspect, to a support that supports a drop foot and inhibits both undesirable foot inversion and eversion.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of ankle braces, orthopedic shoes, and drop foot supports. Typically these devices attempt to address problems associated with drop foot, unwanted foot inversion or introversion (movement of the foot--or inward falling of ankle)--inwardly, or unwanted foot eversion (movement jig of the foot--or ankle--outwardly. Many of the prior art devices are complex, cumbersome, difficult to make and install, and uncomfortable to the wearer.
There has long been a need for a foot support that satisfactorily deals with the three problems stated above. There has long been a need for such a support that is easily made and easily installed. There has long been a need for such a support that is useful with a variety of commercially available footwear without requiring any change in the footwear. There has long been a need for such a support which is not unduly uncomfortable for the wearer. There has long been a need for such a support that can flex and have a range of motion to accommodate movement of the wearer's leg, ankle, and foot.